Challenge
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to Devotion. Finally the day has arrived. A day that she has been waiting three long months for. Three long months of sleeping in class for. Three long months of distracting her husband while he studies nearby. The day the little tomboy would finally snap.


Ah high school. It was just as boring as she remembers. Teachers blabbing away from in front of the classroom. Girls giggling away while they talk about childish things like their hair and their school crushes. Annoying stares from boys that are dumb enough to not realize that she is way out of their league. If she was even available anyways. That had been taken care of long ago. She was indeed a special case. It wasn't every day that a married couple could be seen sitting in a high school class. Not only a married couple but a championship caliber team. That is one thing she has heard describing them as. Some say that she is a trophy wife. Those people had been silenced real quick with a swift kick. But she knew the real reason why these things were said. He had finally come out. Her husband had finally revealed to the world just who exactly he is. No longer was he considered the smart dorky kid. No longer was he considered the weird kid. He was now considered to be the strongest. Considered to be now nicknamed as The Golden Fighter.

The Golden Fighter that had defeated Cell. The Golden Fighter that had defeated Mr Satan. The Golden Fighter that along with his wife had tied for first place when they had been the only ones left standing in The World Martial Arts Tournament and stepped out of the ring together without throwing a single punch towards the other. A couple that in a short period of time has made headlines. Has caused such drastic effects around the world. Some in which affect some of the very same people sitting nearby. Mr Satan. The once so called conqueror of Cell was now nothing but an outcast. Nothing but a memory. Nothing but a disgrace to many around the world. A disgrace that hasn't been seen or heard from ever since his defeat in The World Martial Arts Tournament. Some say that he is hiding. Some say that he is training for a potential rematch against the one that had defeated him. Nobody could be too sure. Nobody except for one. His daughter. His young daughter Videl that sits quietly in her seat like she always does. Sometimes seething in her seat when a whisper breaks out with her name involved. Sometimes it didn't even take that to get her in a foul mood. No all that it took these days was their arrival. An arrival that would always cause whispers to break out. Whispers that were always ignored in favor of taking seats all the way in the back where nobody could annoy them. Where they could do whatever they want. Sometimes sitting silently in the back making out. At times even sneaking out of the classroom undetected to further explore each other's bodies. It wasn't like she needed to pass any of these subjects anyways. She just came here that she was bored. And to her embarrassment she found her husband's intelligence to be a bit of a turn on. Especially when he proves time and time again that not only is he the smartest but also the strongest being on the planet.

Yet again there was also one more reason. She loved to see the look across Videl's face. Loved seeing the look of anger across the black haired teenager's face when they would pass by her in the hallways. Loved seeing her keeping her mouth shut with a look of pure rage in her eyes whenever someone bad mouths her father with her nearby. Loves how no matter what there isn't a thing she can do about it. It was like she told Gohan months ago. The little tomboy had it coming. Always walking around with this swagger. Always believing her fraud of a father was truly unbeatable. Thinking that herself as some kind of superhero. A hero that was always excused out of class to go deal with a nearby threat. But no longer. She was no longer allowed to leave the classroom. No longer allowed to be excused. All because of them. Thugs and goons alike were now afraid to commit a crime with the fear they might run into The Golden Fighter while out on the job. The same look she can feel being directed her way now making her crack open an eye as she takes her usual day nap during yet another boring history class. This look of pure hate being directed up her way. A look that just makes Android 18 smile sinisterly at her flipping her off in the process while using Gohan's shoulder as her own personal pillow. A man that is oblivious to what is going on in favor of focusing on the text in his book writing down notes after notes down in his notebook. But something about the way she looks at her right now tells her today is going to be different. That today might be the day. A day that she has been looking forward to for months. The day this little tomboy would challenge her to a fight. Would allow her to humiliate her for the whole world to see. A mere thought that makes Android 18 grin before she lifts her head up from Gohan's shoulder and whispers into his ear without taking her eyes away from the back of Videl's head.

" Hey? Can i have a piece of paper?"

Shrugging his shoulder turning to the back of his notebook ripping away a paper just as he extends the paper out to his wife immediately Gohan feels the paper being swiped out of his hand. A gesture that makes his eyes widen as he turns towards Android 18 before he is silenced when she presses a quick kiss to his lips. Receiving nothing but her pressing her right index finger up to her lips before she turns to write something down quickly on the paper shrugging his shoulders just as he is about to turn back towards his notebook suddenly the sound of the piece of paper being crumpled up causes Gohan to look back towards his wife seeing a wide smirk across her face. A smirk that he only watches get wider as she flicks a paper ball down hitting Videl directly in the back of the head causing his eyes to go as wide as saucers.

Ignoring her husband who she can feel staring directly at her feeling rather pleased with herself leaning over to rest her head back against Gohan's shoulder as she watches Videl look around her before spotting the crumpled up piece of paper unwilling to contain it a smirk comes across Android 18's face. A smirk that only gets wider when she watches Videl uncrumple the paper ball with a little message just for her. A message that she sees having the desired result as she snaps up to her feet causing the teacher to go silent. Causes for every pair of eyes to focus in on her. Cause for snickers to be heard from nearby classmates that lean over and read what was written. Snickers that are like music to her ears as she sees Videl's face go red like a tomato. Watches as her head snaps upwards causing their eyes to meet.

" Fraud!? My father is not a fraud!"

Suddenly as she hears nothing but the classroom erupt into laughter unable to contain it Android 18 joins in on the laughter before a smirk comes across her face as she comes to lean back in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest.

" Sure he's not and my husband isn't hung like a horse."

Instantly watching everyone's eyes coming to focus up on them glancing over to her husband finding his jaw dropped and his face blushing bright red leaning over gently Android 18 hugs his left arm to her chest as she plants a kiss on his cheek.

" That's right ladies. He's all man and not a little boy like the ones sitting next to you."

Hearing nothing but hushed whispers erupting from a couple of their classmates choosing to ignore them turning her attention back towards Videl the smirk returns to Android 18's face.

" Now why don't you be a good little girl and take your seat. I would love to see you get hurt but i'm pretty sure that's against school rules."

Smiling internally at the way Videl's eyes narrow at her just as she is about to throw another insult her way a beautiful sentence is heard through the air. A sentence that she has been waiting to hear for the past three months.

" I challenge you to a fight!"

* * *

The stage has been set. Well if you could call it a stage anyways. She liked to think of it as an execution. The execution of one's reputation. The execution of the Satan name. A name that after this day would be laughed at. Would be dragged through the dirt. Some might call her a bitch for doing this. So be it. She wasn't the one that started all of this. No it had been Hercule Satan that started this war. Had stolen the glory that wasn't his. Had stolen the fame and fortune that came with it. It wasn't her fault that the fraud has fallen so far. Wasn't her fault that the rightful champion and conqueror of Cell has reappeared. Even if she had a big say in it. Wasn't her fault that his daughter was being laughed at because of her father's greed. If he hadn't stolen the glory then perhaps things would be different. Perhaps in a different world they would have become friends? Lucky for her then that this was her reality and reality is she is about to enjoy what she is about to do next.

Is about to enjoy embarrassing this little tomboy. A tomboy that should be appearing through the crowd any minute now. A crowd that has formed throughout the gymnasium. Some taking seats in the bleachers. Some that are found crowded around the padded walls. Some that are standing by the exits. But none of them mattered. No the only one that matters she is waiting for. Waiting for allowing her time to stretch out her body. Allow her to stretch her legs and arms just waiting for Videl to show up. Some stretches that earn wolf whistles to echo off the walls from some of her classmates. Some that she makes a mental note of to sick Gohan on later but for now? For now her face breaks out into a grin and she snaps up to her feet when she finally arrives. The tomboy herself Videl dressed for battle. Dressed in her usual attire.

" Well it's about time you showed up. You ready to get what's coming to you tomboy?"

Instantly as she hears nothing but snickers and laughs coming from all around her while Videl's face turns bright red smirking in her direction reaching out Android 18 wags her left index finger out to her.

" Well let's see what you got so called superhero. I'll even be nice and give you the first shot but be warned. If you decide to throw a punch there is no turning back. There will be nothing from stopping me tearing you apart piece by piece."

Seeing a bit of hesitation come across Videl's face for just a brief moment before it is schooled away smirking in the younger girl's direction lowering her arms down to her sides and raising her chin up high remaining perfectly still suddenly Android 18's smirk widens when she sees Videl charging forward. Charging forward with her right fist extended. Such a motion that makes Android 18 mask her emotions into nothing but a blank emotionless look before she watches with amusement Videl do a faint. A faint attack making it look as though she is about to throw a right fist before she quickly changes direction throwing a high left kick her way that lands clean against the side of her head. An attack that she had to admit if it was against any human might have ended the scrimmage right here and now. But she wasn't human. She wasn't anything ordinary. No she is one of the strongest. One of the strongest beings alive. And this just proves it. Just shows when she doesn't feel anything. Doesn't feel any sort of pain. Doesn't even move a single muscle causing Videl's eyes to go as wide as saucers. That is until a smirk comes across her face. A smirk that makes Videl's eyes get even wider as Android 18 merely reaches up grabbing a hold of her extended ankle and simply pushes her back causing Videl to stumble back a few feet.

" Hmm? Not bad ...for a weakling."

Hearing nothing but silence filling the room cracking her neck followed quickly by her knuckles with the smirk returning to her face Android 18 looks Videl dead in the eyes.

" My turn…."

With blazing speed charging forward that earns gasps from everyone in the gymnasium with a blink of an eye Android 18 is standing nose to nose with Videl causing the teenager to gasp in shock and drop down on her ass a couple of feet away. Shock that can be heard all around the gymnasium. Hushed whispers to silently be heard. Some in which gasp once again when Android 18 disappears before their very eyes only to reappear right behind Videl. Such an appearance that her opponent isn't even aware of as she glances around before she goes still when Android 18 leans down to whisper into her ear.

" Boo."

And to her delight Videl jumps up in shock. Leaps up to her feet and scrambles back looking back her way with terrified eyes. Such a look that makes her grin before she charges forward and drives her right fist into Videl's gut causing the young teenager to spit out a mouthful of spit as she hunches over with wide eyes. Could she end the fight here and now? She could but what would be the point? This girl would just claim it as a fluke. Just like she could imagine her father is claiming after his defeat. And this left her with no other choice. She had to humiliate this girl. Had to make sure a clear message is delivered to her. The simple message that she will never be able to defeat her. No matter how hard she tries. No matter how much she trains she will never be a match for her. An unworthy opponent that she steps back from allowing Videl to drop down to her knees holding her stomach. A girl that she hears gasping for breath from the ground making her pause. Maybe? Just this once she will show mercy.

" Do you admit defeat?"

Staring silently down towards Videl watching the teenager raise her head up slightly suddenly as she receives her answer in the form of a head shake frowning for a split moment only for it to vanish into a grin Android 18 nods her head.

" So be it."

Just as the words escape her mouth the moment she sees Videl rising up to her feet instantly Android 18 charges forward and with a blur sweeps the teenager's feet right out from underneath her causing her to come crashing down to the ground with a thud. Such a sudden attack that is quickly followed when Android 18 grabs a hold of Videl's shirt and sends her soaring through the air like a lawn dart. A dart that comes crashing into the padded wall causing the pads to fall right on top of her. A motion that once again silences the entire gymnasium. Causes every single student present to look down in shock at what they are seeing. This shock that only widens as the sound of her footsteps making their way across the gymnasium echoes off the walls. Footsteps that are followed by a loud crash when she effortlessly flips the pads back off from Videl before in a split motion Android 18 snaps her left hand up to catch a left fist heading directly towards her. A closed fist that is quickly followed by the right that she catches with ease as well before she tightens her hold on the girl's fists causing Videl to scream out in pain as silent cracks are heard. Screams that are intensify when Android 18 twists and turns causing Videl to drop down to her knees before she lets go of the teenager's fists. Lets go only to do something many didn't see coming. Something very few wished to ever do. To reach down and in a sudden motion lift Videl up and plant her down on her lap before her right palm comes down smacking Videl's ass hard. A smack that echoes through the gymnasium making many of their classmates eye's widen for the gesture. A gesture that happens once again when Android 18 spanks Videl even harder causing the teenager's face to flush bright red.

" Admit it. Admit that your father is nothing but a fraud. Admit that you are nothing but a spoiled little brat and I'll set your free."

Just as she sees Videl shake her head slightly without any hesitation rearing back Android 18 spanks Videl once again with a loud crack echoing causing the teenager to scream out in pain.

" Or admit this. Admit that you are nothing but my bitch."

Once again the moment she sees Videl starting to shake her head rearing back Android 18 spanks Videl even harder causing her to scream out in pain once again. A scream that only gets louder when her right open palm smacks against flesh. An open palm that she rears back once again before her hand comes to a sudden halt when she sees Videl turn to look over her shoulder her way.

" Alright! Alright!"

Staring down towards the teenager across her lap with a questionable look suddenly a wide smirk comes across Android 18's face with the next words that come out of Videl's mouth. Words that she would make sure to never let the teenager live down. Words that would follow her with the rest of her life.

" I'm your bitch!"


End file.
